


Jitters

by blehgah



Category: Tales of Innocence
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blehgah/pseuds/blehgah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spada notices Ricardo's nervousness when he flies the airship for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jitters

Not for the first time in his life, Ricardo is grateful that he wears clothes that cover his skin so completely. It's not for the sake of warmth, not this time; but it serves as a means to hide his body language.

His fingers rattle slightly against the ship's steering wheel, but the fabric of his gloves hides it well.

"You doin' alright there, old man?"

Ricardo's shoulders bristle. The movement _should_ be covered up by his thick trenchcoat, but he wouldn't underestimate Spada's eyes. Although Spada still has a long way to go, Ricardo isn't afraid to admit that he's a good swordsman, and a good swordsman requires keen observation skills.

"I'm fine," Ricardo grinds out.

Spada's eyebrows rise until they're hidden under his hat. "Yeah? Coulda fooled me. Looks like someone fished ya outta the sea with the way you're sweatin'."

Grimacing, Ricardo throws a quick glance over his shoulder. The rest of the party seems occupied with their own thoughts; most of them are engrossed with their surroundings, intrigued by the scenery the sky provides.

Spada laughs. Much to Ricardo's surprise, it's not mocking; the vibration in Spada's chest is good-natured. Understanding.

"Don't worry. Or should I say, don't sweat it?" Spada glances over the ship's control board and out the frontmost window. His hip rests against the machinery, casual and relaxed.

Ricardo doesn't bother with a reply.

"The team trusts ya. How hard could driving this thing be, anyway?"

"Would you like a turn at driving, then?" Ricardo's voice rumbles through his throat, sounding akin to a growl. Spada throws a wide grin in his direction.

"What's that? You think I'm ready to handle the responsibility of everyone's lives?"

Ricardo's breath leaves his chest through his teeth in a low whistle.

Spada's smile dims as he returns his gaze to the skies beyond them.

It doesn't look as if Spada will be moving any time soon. Ricardo's skin feels clammy rather than feverish now, as if the sweat had started to cool before starting anew.

It's possible that conversing with Spada serves as an efficient distraction. There's no way in hell Ricardo would ever admit that, however.

His grip remains vice-like on the steering wheel when he asks, "How are you so calm, Belforma?"

Spada hums and takes his time looking up at Ricardo. "I dunno. Maybe it's 'cause wind's my element?"

"Applying in-battle attributes to situations outside the battlefield is hardly logical," Ricardo quips quickly.

Tilting his chin upwards, Spada smirks. "You say that like anything I do is logical."

"That's not something to be proud of."

The grin on Spada's face widens. "Lemme rephrase: you say that like anything _we_ do is logical."

All Ricardo needs to do is look down at the steering wheel in his hands to confirm Spada's statement. He sighs and shakes his head, accepting defeat.

Spada approaches the wheel and puts a hand on a spoke close to one of Ricardo's hands. Ricardo can feel a few drops of sweat slide down his neck in quick succession.

"I dunno, Ricardo," Spada says without looking up, "Looks like you're doin' a decent job of keepin' us from takin' a swim. Why don't I keep an eye out for that Sky Castle for ya?"

As if Ricardo could miss it. There are plenty of windows to provide Ricardo with the needed visuals.

Ricardo tightens his grip around the wheel and gives a shallow nod. "Alright."

Spada flashes him a grin and returns to his post by the dashboard.

* * *

When they land, the party gives their thanks to Ricardo. He accepts with a shaky smile and bows back fractionally.

Spada claps a hand to Ricardo's shoulder, nearly knocking his soul out of his body through his throat.

"Was that so hard?" Spada grins up at him.

For a second, Ricardo wonders if Spada can feel the sweat through his coat. The thought gives way to the immense wave of irritation, fueled by Ricardo's previous anxiety, that washes over him.

"Belforma, if you don't step away from me immediately, I can't promise your safety."

Spada gives Ricardo's shoulder a squeeze before he slips away to join Luca's side. The rest of the party is none the wiser, it seems. Ricardo takes a deep, calming breath, counting the bullets attached to bandolier to help steady his mind.

They're all still alive, and that's all that really matters.


End file.
